


A Heated Challenge

by MirrorDragon



Series: Behind Colosseum Doors [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, God im sorry i didnt realise it was gonna be so long, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Tiso gets fuckin recked is basically the plot, also trash talking each other constantly, oh god typing each of these tags out is more embarrsing than writing the damn story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorDragon/pseuds/MirrorDragon
Summary: “Hmm. Very well little fool, I’ll accept your challenge. Let us see who the champion of this battle will be.”And so, with an arm around his shoulder, she began to lead her prize back through the tunnels.Tiso, full of confidence as always, thinks he can blow God Tamer's mind and drive her wild.God Tamer thinks that's adorable and proceeds to show him why she is the Champion of the Colosseum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking 'There's a disappointing lack of smut for this fandom' and then I sort of had an epiphany.  
> I'm an adult now... I can just... make the content myself...  
> So thats what I'm doing now I guess

The cheering of the crowd was still ringing in his ears as Tiso marched down the halls of the colosseum. His heart was beating furiously with adrenaline, the rush of battle not having yet worn off. He had been a champion today.

Enduring hours of brutal combat against unfortunate, lesser bugs. He had cut down every foe in his way, he had won, and the crowd adored him! The clatter of geo at his feet was nothing compared to the roar of voices chanting his name.

Tiso was practically drunk off victory. His head was still fuzzy, and his body weightless. The blood rush was like a drug, and he was addicted.

But the day was now over, and with his triumph proudly on his shoulders, Tiso headed down to the lower levels of the colosseum. Below the arena to where the other fools stayed, in the dark and grimy basement. Waiting for their moment to become a champion. Or die, as the case usually was.

The room tended to be packed once the crowds had dispersed, full of brawling and shouting bugs. The smell of infection and damp overpowering. It was hardly pleasant living quarters, but Tiso didn’t care. They would all fall to his shield anyway come the morning. And with his mighty success today, he fully intended on bragging to all who could hear, cleaning his shield to perfection.

“Seems you lived then.” A voice called to his side, and Tiso turned quickly, glaring at God Tamer. She faced away from him, kneeling in the doorway and wiping the orange stains off her Beast. It glared right back at Tiso, making itself comfortable in its pen.

“Hmph, I did more than survive out there.” He scoffed, crossing his arms. “I was spectacular! They’ll be talking about me for years to come. The bodies of my foes will be cascading off the cliffs as we speak.”

God Tamer looked over at him, tilting her head. He could tell she was smirking under her helmet. “Now don’t you look proud of yourself. Don’t get too cocky, it will only get you killed tomorrow.” Her beast made a huff, nudging her arm, and she resumed wiping the cloth over its face.

“Don’t tell me how to win my fights. You’ve been lucky so far but mark my words, the next time we clash up there will end with your head on a spike.”

Finishing her work and tossing the cloth back into the room, God Tamer stood. She snorted and shook her head, shooing her beast back and closing the door.   “You have one good day and suddenly you’re ready to fight the world. Silly thing.” She patted him on the head as she stepped towards him, and Tiso recoiled as if her hand was fire. “I’ve upheld my title as champion for years now, and I don’t think one cute little bug is going to steal that from me any time soon.”

She watched, amused as Tiso stuttered indignantly. He was always so easy to fluster. Evident by the way he began to wave his shield wildly and squawk denials at her. She giggled, only annoying him more.

It had become a game almost; he was arrogant and egotistical, and she loved to knock him down a notch. Flirting till he went red and started stumbling and getting defensive. Touching his arm and leaning over him and watching him freeze and forget how to breathe.

It was true that she had the same effect on numerous other bugs, but there was something about Tiso that made him so much more fun to toy with.

She could admit he was adorable, standing a good few inches shorter than her, with his cute little hood and dinner plate. Yet still he managed to hold his own in combat. That, and his brash personality was so entertaining to argue back and forth with.

He finished his rant, but she forgot to listen. Too busy staring at him and smirking. “Well. This was fun, but I’m off.” She touched his arm briefly, before turning.

“Wait, where do you think you’re going?” He asked. “We’re not done here.” She paused and looked at him, antennae twitching. “I’m going to my room, obviously.”

Tiso huffed, being the Champion of the Colosseum had its perks. Not only did she win herself a private room for her Pet, but she got a whole, fully furnished master bedroom to lounge around in. Meanwhile, he and all the other fools slept together in cramped conditions. Rough mats spread over the floor.

He cocked a brow at her, puffing up his ego. “Well don’t get too comfortable God Tamer. I’ll be winning that prize from you any day now, just you wait and see.”

“Ha!” She scoffed at him. “Will you now? I didn’t think you’d even be interested. Didn’t you say only last week that a _Real_ warrior has no need for luxuries, and only requires their wits and a weapon on their back?” She rested a hand on her hip, grinning wide.

“Don’t mock me. I’ll… I’ll challenge you tomorrow! Then you’ll be begging for mercy. Teach you to make a fool of me.”

A howl of laughter escaped before she could stop it. “Aren’t you feeling bold today. Why tomorrow, why not right now?” She draped an arm over his shoulder, smile spreading wider as he froze. She could tell his recent triumphs had gone to his head, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Where would you like me to make you beg for my mercy? The arena, or…” She traced a line up his hood, looming over him. “Perhaps somewhere a bit more comfortable?”

As expected, he turned red as a berry, eyes going wide. She even felt the shiver travel up his shell. He was so endearing when nervous, a flushed stuttering mess. And yet….

“Well… um. Perhaps I _should_ take this opportunity to scope out your room. Seeing as I’ll be taking it from you soon enough.”

God Tamer stopped, antenna flicking up. He was starting to play along. Well now wasn’t this fun. Unfortunately, her reaction was all Tiso needed to get a confidence boost.  
Placing his hand on her back, he leered up at her.

“You may be a master of the colosseum, but you’ll fall on your knees in front of me once I show you how a _true_ warrior treats their lady. If you won’t submit to me in front of the crowd, I’m sure I can make you submit in other ways.”

She barely concealed her snort. “Oh, you are so cute.” She leaned in even closer, until their chests touched, and linked her arms behind his back. “Do you really think you could dominate me? I could make you scream my name so loud, even the gods would know who you belonged to.” 

Tiso choked on his words. 

A distant crashing noise followed by raucous laughter snapped them out of their daze. This was too open a place to be talking.

God Tamer backed off, but let Tiso keep his arm around her. She might as well indulge him a little, at least to dissuade him from bolting if his courage wore off. “Hmm. Very well little fool, I’ll accept your challenge. Let us see who the champion of this battle will be.”

And so, with an arm around his shoulder, she began to lead her prize back through the tunnels.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I did this instead of a biology essay. On bugs ironically.

“It’s no wonder I managed to seduce you, I could tell from the moment we met that you were smitten with me.” Tiso bragged. “After all, my charm and strength are enough to make any bug fall head over heels with love. And after that showstopping performance today in the arena, it’s no surprise that you want me to take you right now and drive you wild.”

“Tiso, you and I both know that what you’re saying is complete garbage.” God Tamer snickered, continuing to guide him down the halls. “By the end of this night, I am going to make you forget your own name. All you’ll be able to think about is me, and what I’m doing to you.” She yanked up his hand that kept dropping lower down her back.

“I don’t think so. I know you’re desperate to submit to me. You act tough, but once I have you under me, you’ll be begging for my touch.” He smirked and lowered his hand again.

The champion shook her head. “You dumbass, you haven’t got a clue how to treat a woman in bed. I wager you’ve never even touched another bug by the way you shiver for me.” She slowed down her pace as they reached her door and let go of his shoulder to push it open. “You’ll be begging for me. I’ll make sure of it.”

Tiso felt another flush of heat at her words but pushed it down with a huff and strode past her.

Her room was reasonably simple, but still extravagant enough for jealousy to claw at his gut. The walls were polished red stone, with chiselled decorations along the edges. Masks from the beasts she fought against were crudely organised on the shelves. By the dust settled on them, he assumed they remained fixed in place for every champion that stayed here. There was another door on the far side Tiso noticed, as God Tamer sauntered over to him. “It’s my private hot spring, in case you were wondering.” She nodded at it, antenna twitching teasingly. Tiso curled a lip.

“I wasn’t wondering.”

“Hmm.” She reached up to remove her helmet.

Tiso gave her room another once over, before tossing his shield haphazardly to the side. “When this is mine, I’m going to change all the decorations.”

The champion leant her arm on his head, hunching him over. “Let me guess. You’re going to fill it with posters of yourself posing.” He shook her off, glowering.

“No. Anyway, you’ll get used to it. After all, you’ll be spending most evenings here with me as my prize. Where you belong.” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, trailing a hand down her spine. It was only when he looked up that he noticed her face was uncovered, and his hand stopped. The rush of confidence that was flowing through him quickly vanished as his heart skipped a beat.

Her face was ebony black, and one eye had a long scar that travelled to just above her lip. He couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from her.

She leered down at him with a lopsided grin and winked. She didn’t know Tiso could even turn that red. “Well, aren’t you going to challenge me then? That is why you’re here after all, to prove who the strongest warrior is.”

Tiso blinked slowly, trying to process her words over the pounding of his heart. This was… actually happening. He wasn’t just boasting and showing off to no avail, she was actually here and waiting for him. And _oh god_ she was amazing. She licked her lips, just to see what his reaction would be, and his whole body shuddered.

It took a great deal of will power, but he shook his head, taking a step back. “Yes, of course, I hope you’re ready. Like I said before, once I win you’ll be melting in my hands.”

God Tamer smiled wryly. “Mhmm” She sang, taking a step back to copy her opponent.

“You know you’re desperate to be my prize.” With a smirk, he charged at her, aiming for her abdomen.

God Tamer breezily stepped to the side, hooking her arms under him and swinging his body around her. He stumbled, falling sideways, and she gripped him by the arms to hold him there.

Well that wasn’t meant to happen.

“How romantic of you.” She grinned wide. Tiso gulped.

Before he could try to struggle, God Tamer lifted him up fully and tossed him across the room. He bounced on the plush mattress of the bed, knocking the cushions askew. She was on him instantaneously, one arm pressing firmly on his chest, and the other reaching for his hood. In one smooth motion, she gripped the fabric and wrenched it over his head, then moved her legs to pin him down under her.

Tiso could hardly speak, only able to blink bewilderedly. The landing couldn’t have winded him, the bed was too soft, yet the breath was completely gone from his lungs. He tried to wiggle away, but her grip kept him fully trapped.

She lifted off him very briefly, before jerking him by his arms up the bed. Tiso yelped, kicking his legs to brace on the bed and push her off. Hissing, God Tamer shoved him down again. She seized his wrists in one hand and wrapped his hood around them, binding them in a secure knot, before looping the material through the gaps in the headboard.

Securely attached, she breathed for a moment. The knot stayed in place, and she hummed with satisfaction.

It dawned on Tiso what had just happened, and he tugged furiously at his bindings. From this position, he could barely move his torso, only able to lift his head up. His heart started to race, being captured and totally defenceless making his stomach churn. He couldn’t escape from this.

God Tamer laughed, looking down at his startled face. She sat up, relieving the pressure off his chest, and said smugly, “Looks like I won.”

She grinned down at her prize. He looked delectable with his arms strung up, vulnerable to all her whims. She could not wait to see him come undone.

His uncovered antenna lay flat against his face, and he snarled as he thrashed against his bindings.

“This isn’t fair! You cheated!” Eyes shooting daggers at her as he seethed. “If I had my shield you would have been no match for me! You played dirty!”

He flushed as she took his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs along his cheek plates. It felt rough, her fingers calloused from years of handling her nail. Tiso blinked slowly, resisting the urge to press into her touch.

“How did I cheat? This isn’t a colosseum battle, there are no rules. I played perfectly fair.” She drummed her fingers lightly, before lifting up his chin with an upturned claw. “Now be a good boy and behave.”

The makeshift rope would not budge no matter how Tiso pulled on it, and with God Tamer _right there_ on top of him, his arms shook even more from the effort. He stuttered.

“No rules? Not even consent?”

That took her by surprise. She burst out laughing, head thrown back. “What? Did you not just say only minutes ago that you were going to make me submit, and have me melt in your hands? Don’t tell me that defeat has frightened you so much. You lost your nerve from one little show of power and want to forfeit? I thought higher of you.”

“No!” He yelled. “I’m not scared of you, or anything you’re planning on doing. I’ll never back down.”

She purred. “Oh, so I do have your consent then?” Hands resting on his shoulders and rubbing lightly.

Tiso took a deep breath, looking up at his captor. Her eyes were half closed and crinkled at the edges from grinning. The blood running through his body was burning hot and tingling wherever she touched him, and he couldn’t help the thrill that jolted through him.

He stumbled over words. “Y-you do… have my, um, consent. But that’s not-”

Her mouth pressed on his, hands slowly trailing up his arms until they reached the fabric. Tiso jumped, falling into the cushions. Antenna rocketing up and flickering.

He couldn’t think, mind suddenly clouded with fog as she interlaced her fingers with his. Her soft lips felt like a hot sweet drink on a cold night, and he couldn’t stop the gasps from escaping as she kissed him hard. His fingers gripped hers, eyes falling closed, and she moved above him to turn her head slightly.

The world was spinning. She was so close, and he could taste ash and copper. Like the fury of heavy combat, yet somewhat sweet. She grazed his lower lip with her teeth, and he flinched. God Tamer didn’t let up, only deepening the kiss and pressing closer to him.

The air started to run low, and she pulled back briefly. Trails of saliva strung between them, and Tiso panted as his face burned. The churning in his stomach had turned to restless butterflies, while the pulse of his heartbeat throbbed in his ears.

Only a few inches from his face, he could feel her hot breath on his skin. He tried to lean up to capture her again. The rope wouldn’t let him, forcing him down, and she smiled in that awful, dazzling way.

“Untie me.”

“Not a chance.” And she dove back down into the kiss. Tiso growled softly, which broke into a high-pitched keen as God Tamer slipped her tongue into his mouth. There was no way he made that sound, Tiso thought. But then her tongue rubbed against his and licked and he moaned.

He no longer felt drunk on victory, he was drunk on her.

Every noise he made, she drank up, relishing in the power she had over him. When she bit down on his lower lip he jerked and squeaked, legs beginning to wrap around her. They were trembling ever so slightly, and the harder she pressed into his mouth the more they shook and gripped the small of her back.

Unlinking their fingers, God Tamer pulled back, not missing the way Tiso whined and tried to follow her. A small amount of drool stuck to his chin, and he dropped his legs from her abruptly, panting breathlessly. How cute he was like this.

“So then, my little fool. If you don’t want to continue, I’ll untie you and let you go. Do you want to stop?” She said warmly, brushing her thumb over his lips.

Tiso looked away, biting where she left dents in his lip. The room was silent except for his breathing and the rustling of the blankets. He had to admit, being tied up was less uncomfortable than he had expected.

 _It wasn’t like he enjoyed it or anything_! Just, the rope was made of the soft fabric of his hood, and the bed was so packed with moss that he could melt into it. It was still mildly uncomfortable due to the angle, but he had dealt with worse.

He shook his head, looking pointedly away from her.

“Fine. I guess if you want to treat me then I’ll allow it. I do deserve it.” He managed to stutter out, feeling his stomach do flips as she began to caress the side of his face.

“Hmm, well I don’t know about that. This is still a challenge remember, and I don’t feel I’ve got my victory yet. I am going to make you beg for me Tiso. You’re going to scream my name loud enough for Lord Fool himself to know who you belong to.” She purred into his ear, giving him a quick kiss before trailing them down his neck.

“Mmh-hmm…” He whined, tilting his head to give more to her. “I- I won’t be- Ahh- I won’t beg for anything. Not from you. Mmnn…”

She hummed into the crook of his neck, listening to him moan. It was such a sweet sound, one she hadn’t had the pleasure of hearing before, and it was all for her. Almost as sweet as combat. Almost.

With one last kiss to his exposed neck, she shuffled down slightly, beginning to rub at his shoulders again. It was amusing listening to him attempt to keep composure, yet whimpering whenever she began to pull away.

“Enjoying yourself?” She cooed.

He rolled his shoulders a little as the tension in them wore away. “Ahh… No. You’re awful at this.”

“And you’re an awful liar.” Her hands leisurely, meticulously dragged down his chest, stopping at his hips to knead the shell there. His chest rose with heavier breaths, and she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

It wasn’t fair. Everywhere she touched burned with desire and he couldn’t even hold her back. He was supposed to win her, but now he couldn’t do anything but gasp and shiver as she teased his shell. The jitters in his stomach spread through his carapace, and every rough bump on her claws was amplified tenfold as she brushed against him.

Then she began to rub back up, fingers digging into every crease of his chitin plating. Attention was given to each inch of his shell, and Tiso quivered as she stroked the sensitive areas just under his chest segments. Each brush of her fingers made them flair out a little more, and the more she rubbed the louder he gasped.

His hips were starting to roll slightly, and it gave her a thrill to see him losing control. She made her way up his body, reaching his neck again and smoothing kisses up to his jaw.

What a mess he was, whining and writhing with his eyes squeezed shut. His head lolled to the side, jaw open, and God Tamer got a thought as his antenna flicked.

Grinning hungrily, she crawled up and reached for one, grasping the base delicately with her fingertips. Tiso opened his eyes with a start.

“Ah! Aaahhh-nnh…” His whole body shook with force as she pet the thin stalk, gasping loud. That was exactly the reaction she wanted, so she took the other one and rubbed gently up and down the poor feelers.

Tiso looked up at the ceiling, delighted sounds pouring from his mouth as God Tamer caressed and pinched and rolled his antenna in-between her fingers. She hummed, and Tiso only saw the glint in her eye before she enveloped the tips in her mouth.

“OH!” He moaned, jolting and curling his body inwards as she sucked hard. It was almost too much, his antenna more sensitive from how riled up she had gotten him. When she licked them and rolled them around her tongue he almost sobbed, hips bucking. It felt so unbearably good, he didn’t even know she could do that to him.

“AAahhnnnnn! Mmmgghh! Mmhnn-”

There was a reason he kept his antenna hidden under his hood, they were delicate and hypersensitive to every brush of wind and scent. With her warm, wet mouth rubbing every quill, he couldn’t handle how stimulating it was. Clusters of nerves lit up, shocking him to the core with bliss, and he hiccupped on his words.

Taking pity on him, God Tamer let him go with a pop. She tangled her feelers with his for a moment, before sitting up to admire her handywork.

If he was red before, he was practically crimson now, abused antenna now limp on the pillows and chest rising in broken gasps.

She tutted, letting him catch his breath. “Oh, my little fool. Is it too much? You’re doing so well, making such sweet sounds for me.” He weakly struggled against the rope, scowling tiredly at her. “You look so good like this, all tied up for me. So adorable, little thing.”

“D-don’t say things like that… I’m not…” His hips bucked up just a little, and he trembled in need. “If I had my shield-.”

“Ah but you don’t have your shield, and neither am I armed. Yet here you are, completely at my mercy.” She tilted her head and winked to capture his attention. “But I guess you have a point, it’s not quite equal ground yet is it.”

He was about to ask what she meant, before she stood upright, towering over him. She rolled her head, making sure to keep eye contact, and brushed her hands down across her body.

Tiso could do nothing but gape as she slowly, sensually, reached down to her belt and began to unclasp it, hips rolling like a dance. Her battle armour loosened, and she made a show of taking of her breastplate as leisurely as possible. Each inch of bare carapace made the bug tied up below her flush hotter, unable to take his eyes off her. She eventually pulled it over her head and dropped it carefully over the side, showing off all the scars lining her shell.

Her hip plates came off the same way, and once Tiso was actually starting to drool a little, she dropped them by the other set.

Her carapace was a deep black, sturdy and littered with old combat wounds. They streaked in all directions, cracks and slices, and Tiso was awed by every one of them. This amazing, gorgeous, sinfully hot Goddess of the colosseum had battled it all. She was still standing tall, smouldering eyes staring right into him, and he was completely at her mercy. He had never been so turned on in his life, the image of her burned into his mind.

She straddled him again, crawling up and laying fully on his chest. With one claw she barely caressed one antenna and purred low into his ear. “I know what you want. I’ve teased you long enough haven’t I?”

He nodded, mouth shut tight.

“Such a good boy. Cute little fool. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel so good. You’ll feel nothing but bliss, I promise. Is this still okay with you?” She asked, watching him nod even harder. His whole body hadn’t stopped quivering since she lay on him, and she could feel the heat radiating off him in waves.

He moaned appreciatively when she pressed her lips to his, and then watched her draw back and amble on all fours down the bed. The glint in her eye reminded him of a hungry beast.

She made herself comfortable in-between his legs, and Tiso twisted at his bindings, trying to dissipate some of the tension inside him. His arms were starting to get sore now, but he hardly felt it over the burning arousal coiling through his shell.

His body was aching with anticipation, jolts of pleasure flickering just from the thought of what she was going to do to him, and his legs twitched as her antenna ghosted against them.

“J-just get on with it God Tamer. Don’t you know what you’re doing?” He blurted out, and she looked at him incredulously.

There was a long pause. She shook her head slightly. “Next time… I’m going to fit you with a gag.”

He blanched a little.

Ignoring his exceptional attempts to sabotage himself, she ducked her head and tauntingly nibbled at his thighs. He keened, hands flexing at nothing. Each nip ignited more lust within him, and it was making his whole carapace throb. Just the feel of her teeth drove flashes of pleasure up his spine, and he flinched at every one.

The bites edged closer to his shell and he couldn’t help but spread his legs to encourage her along. She was slow, agonisingly so, and Tiso whined pitifully.

She had riled him up to the point of being painfully oversensitive, so when she began to rub at the concealed slit in Tiso’s shell, he cried out with a juddering gasp and bucked into her hand. She palmed at it and sank her teeth in where his shell met his thigh, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him wail.

“MMmn! T-Tamer…!” His leg shuddered unsteadily as she licked the mark. It didn’t go unnoticed that he said her name, and God Tamer grinned. She would reward him for that.

Her rough fingers rubbed back and forth along his slit, brushing in circles, and it was already starting to drip. Not surprising really, she had teased him to the point of breaking. His hips rolled with her strokes, and he panted sharply.

It was so good. Everything throbbed in just the right way and Tiso couldn’t do anything but buck and tug on his restraints. The slight friction of her fingers was driving him crazy. Suddenly he stiffened, back arching as he felt God Tamers tongue drag up and into the sensitive heat.

“Aahhh- mmghhn! Oh-” He jerked upwards, keening as she pushed his hips firmly down and licked deeply into his slit, pressing hard against the nerve clusters that lined the walls. She licked at him slowly, tasting the bitter slick that was starting to dribble out, and listening to his voice break as he whimpered desperately.

It didn’t take long for his arousal to start sliding out of its sheath, unfurling and dripping with precum as God Tamer lapped at him. She leaned back, looking pleased with herself as Tiso quivered.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” He stammered, furrowing his eyes when she smirked.

Propping her elbows on his legs, she sniggered a little, only confusing him more. “It is glaringly obvious you have never done this before. So cute.” Her antenna tilted to the side, and Tiso flared up. He leaned up as best he could manage, pulling on the makeshift rope again.

“Outrageous lies! I most certainly have done this before, I don’t know where you even got that idea! I’ve taken hundreds of bugs to bed. I’m the most cool and collected- MMMGHHHN!”

God Tamer pressed her lips to the base of his cock and licked a wet line up to the tip, watching him mewl and collapse back.

“Oh really?”

“Taamerr...” He whined theatrically, pulling up his trembling legs. Begging was out of the question, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t. But _oh_ it just felt so good, everything hurt with how much he needed this. His head felt like it was made of lead, and the world was fuzzy as he looked at the cavern ceiling.

God Tamer watched him writhe, shaking with abandon. Perhaps she had tormented him enough, he _had_ been so well behaved. It was just such a delight watching him like this; stubborn, arrogant Tiso, laid out and desperate for the slightest touch.

Still, he certainly looked about at his limit, she had probably teased him enough.

“Okay, just relax my little fool. I’ll be good to you”

His cock twitched as he felt her breath, and Tiso cried out in pleasure as she licked all the way up, repeating the motion until his head started to spin.

“Ahh- ahhh- ohh mmmm! Ohh-” He gasped, clenching his teeth hard. _So good so good so good_. The rope held firm as he pulled in time to her motions, trying to relieve the coiling in his shell. He didn’t know if he was pulling to get away or press closer to her, but it was all he could manage to do other than moan.

With one long stroke of her tongue, she placed her mouth over the tip and sucked. Tiso jerked violently as she pulled off with a pop, and after a pause she kissed the end tenderly.

It was possible he was having a heart attack by the way his heart pounded, throbbing in his chest. Everything burned too hot. Honestly, he felt more wrecked than after some of his hardest battles. His arms wouldn’t stop shaking, and the only thing he could do to feel grounded was clench his fists on the fabric binding them

With a hum, God Tamer slid her mouth over the tip again, taking a moment to suck lightly. Her antenna flickered with content; his reactions were so amusing to listen to. She lapped at the slit with the tip of her tongue, tasting the fluid that was dripping out. Tiso wailed sharply, bucking up with enough force to dislodge her.

 _So he really liked that hm?_ She pressed harder, licking unrelentingly at the slit like honey, until he was hiccupping on broken sobs. It was too much, so she licked faster, watching him thrash and cry out.

It wasn’t an unpleasant taste, just unfamiliar, so Tiso was unable to escape her acute torment until the tip of his member was tender and sore. His hips bucked with abandon, lust jolting up his shell. It wasn’t until God Tamers tongue started to ache that she stopped, swallowing the precum with a lick of her lips.

Barely giving him a moments rest, she swallowed the rest of him down, pressing his hips down harshly to stop him jumping. “Oohhhh!” His voice squeaked, toes curling as she began bobbing her head.

So soft, so hot, so wet that everything became a blur. Her eyes crinkled in a grin even with her mouth around him, and he panted and moaned in bliss. She moved in a rhythm, dragging intense pleasure from each stroke. Tiso could hear every obscene, wet sound coming from her, and it drove his arousal even higher than before. With each bob of her head, he rolled his hips very slightly in her grip, the stimulation intense.

Unable to buck, his back arched like a bow, and as she hollowed her mouth and sucked hard, he thrashed his head from side to side.

He could barely control his movements, too lost in the sensations and feeling that charge build painfully inside him. God Tamer started humming around him, and the vibrations wracked another sob from him.

“Oh! _Oh_ Aahhh, ohh!” His thoughts had completely derailed and all Tiso could think about was how blissful this was, how good it felt. She wouldn’t let him move, but his trembling increased in intensity as that delicious charge kept building. Helpless to do anything but writhe in his restraints, he lifted his head pleadingly.

Her eyes met his, and it shook him to the core. Even while moving, completely ruining him, her eyes were fierce. He could see the amusement in them glinting. Even when she was exactly where he wanted her to be, she was in control. It sent chills down his shell even as he burned hotter, how utterly powerless he was and how dominating she was and how _good_ this felt.

She was so gorgeous, and that charge kept building and building and _oh gods_ he was so close he was _so close- “_ T-God Tamer!”

She lifted off him, grinning wickedly, and Tiso had to physically stop himself from sobbing. His cock twitched in agony, legs juddering feebly.

“W-why… Why would y-you stop?” He gasped for air, looking at her in bewilderment. Despite the slick glistening on her chin, she looked down at her prey with a villainous smile.

“Because, I don’t want you to come just yet. I want to watch you eat your words from before.” She crawled up, avoiding his lower shell and straddling his chest.

“Besides, don’t I deserve a little fun too?” She asked sweetly, antenna flicked. Her hands moved from beside his head to roll up her body, rubbing and caressing herself with skill. She started at her thighs, gradually teasing at the places she liked, and humming softly to herself. Tiso gulped, still shaking and throbbing with need. When her hands reached her chest, she lolled her head back, pressing into her own touch as she pawed at the plating.

“You can’t do this, i-it’s not fair…” He stuttered, eyes fixated on her touches to herself. He was so close to the edge that he could almost feel her hands on his own body. She ignored him, rolling her hips a little. Tiso jolted and bucked as God Tamer moaned faintly, grinding into his chest. It was too arousing for him to even breathe.

A small trickle of fluid rubbed into his chest, and he froze. She felt it too and dropped her hands down from her body. One planted itself by his head, lightly gripping the sheets, while the other one moved to rub at her own slit.

Tiso couldn’t move, enraptured by her face as she arched over him. Her legs spread a little and he gulped, eyes dropping low.

Her shell was only inches away from his face, close enough for him to taste her in the air. She spread the wet lips with two fingers, and his breath caught in his throat. Time seemed to stall as she gave him an irresistible show. Her claws dipped in for a moment, causing Tiso to squeak, and pulled out once they were coated in fluid. His eyes glazed over with lust as she pressed firmly to her clit and started rubbing.

Slick started to drip down onto his shell, and Tiso panted and quivered. Despite being so tortuously close, he wasn’t able to get any relief as God Tamer closed her eyes, purring in delight.

Her hips rolled, still grinding down, aided by how wet his chest was getting. He whined, sounding strained as he bucked up. The sounds of her breathing grew louder as she touched herself, yet she remained gracefully quiet, only humming with pleasure.

Once her hips were rocking erratically, she opened her eyes and gave Tiso the most smouldering look he had ever seen. Mouth open, panting and eyes half lidded, cherry red painting her cheeks. It made him want to kiss her again. 

“W-what do you want from me? You can’t just stop…”

She tilted her head at his words. “Why not?”

“I- You know why. I was so close.” He bucked again with every spark that throbbed through him.

She smirked. “But I’m not, so I think I’ll keep you wanting for a little bit.” Her fingers changed up their movement, rubbing even faster as God Tamer moaned. Her focus was still on Tiso, and he looked like such a mess. “You know what I want.” Her voice dropped an octave. “Beg for me.”

Finally, after being pushed to his very peak, completely wrecked by her touch, that little arrogant part in him that relentlessly screamed to ‘ _never give in’_ died. He fell limp, tremoring forcefully.

“Please, please just… just touch me. Do anything, please just make me feel good, I’m so- I need you so much. Please” He was stammering breathlessly, eyes shut in complete embarrassment. “Just do whatever you want to me. Anything please, just- please…”

She grinned wide, still gyrating her hips but teasing herself slower now. “Say you want to come for me.”

His antenna twitched. “I… I want to come for you. Let me come please, I’m-.” He trailed off into whines, looking pleadingly at her.

Her hands stopped their movement, and she shivered slightly. This was so unbelievably exciting. To be perfectly honest she didn’t realise she would break his will this much, and she hadn’t planned on taking her impulse this far. But as mean as it was, it was _so god damn hot_. 

She leaned close, crooning into his ear. “Say you belong to me.”

“I- I…” He murmured, voice shaking. “I’m yours God Tamer, I’ll do anything you want, I belong to you.”

“Good boy, such a good little fool you are.” She got a thought, a devilish thought, and pressed her slick covered fingers to his mouth, watching intently. He burned in absolute mortification as she held them insistently to his lips, before relenting and sucking them clean. It was so humiliating, his stomach twisted in knots, but she cooed delightedly at him and he had no strength to resist.

“Oh look at you, my little fool. You’re so desperate, twitching and aching for me. Such a pretty thing you are.” She withdrew her claws with a wet pop and caressed the side of Tiso’s face affectionately.

He leant into her palm as she cupped his face, tilting his head as she brought him into a kiss. It was much sweeter than the first one, yet still just as dizzying. With how long she had left him touch starved, craving her attention, every nerve had become hypersensitive. So the moment she reached up to massage his antenna, he moaned hard and jerked, the feeling almost too intense.

“I’ll give you what you want. You’ll feel so good for me.” God Tamer whispered against his lips, giving his feelers one last stroke before rising up.

She was quick to move down, sitting in her original spot between his legs. He quaked, arms straining at the rope, before she blew a little air at the tip of his arousal. The cold electrified his nerves in the best way, and she wasted no time in swallowing him down again.

Everything went white as sharp, unyielding _perfect_ pleasure rushed through him, and Tiso mewled, voice breaking. The way she had brought him to the edge and then left him teetering there in agony, it made everything so much more stimulating, and he twitched and writhed as his body was wracked with bliss.

Her tongue flicked against the tip every time she rose up, and the moment she started moaning around him, he sobbed. The vibrations were maddening, feeling like they rippled through his whole shell, and his back arched. It was so good. The moans were pouring out of his throat with no control. Each bob of her head had him bucking wildly, though she kept him pressed down enough to not choke her, claws digging into his hip plates. He started to drool a little, chasing that delicious charge as it built again, pulsing harder.

“Tamer Tamer Tamer Tamer- Ohhh.. Tamer please ohhh so close, I’m so close.” His head was spinning, breath coming in ragged gasps as he burned painfully hot. Every nerve was on fire and that charge built and built and built. It was so good, too much and just enough and he felt near to tears with how perfect it was.

God Tamer was relentless, only sucking harder as she dropped down, and the charge rose and rose and peaked. And just like that, Tiso came undone.

He wailed, legs jerking up as unbelievable pleasure crashed through him, ridding his mind of thought and making everything shake with sensation. His arms yanked desperately at the rope as he tried to curl inwards, and he rutted desperately into God Tamers mouth and came _hard_.

There was no time to recover, no time to catch his breath as God Tamer continued ruthlessly, and Tiso nearly shouted as he thrashed. It was too much, she wouldn’t stop, and he was far too hypersensitive as she moved even faster and harder than before. His hands flexed, and he would have kicked had she not shoved him down hard. Speaking was no longer an option, and unintelligible noises were the only thing he was able to voice as she tormented him to the point of seeing stars.

His second orgasm hit him like a tram, piercing ecstasy bolting down every vein and he lurched inwards as far as he could, whimpering loud. It was overwhelming, limbs spasming in time to his erratic heartbeat.

Everything became too oversensitive, and he collapsed lifelessly with a heavy moan. He felt completely ruined, too weak to move and aching. Even the movement of God Tamer made him wince, as careful as she was lifting off of him. The tremors didn’t subside as he lay limp, panting, and eyes closed.

The waves of ecstasy began to ebb away, and the thoughts that had been overpowered by lust began to slowly return. He was so exposed, so vulnerable, _so embarrassed_ by how easily she had won. Despite having one of the more blissful experiences of his entire life, his pride was still broken, and it scrabbled at his gut like a Tiktik. _Oh_ it was so good though, she really had dragged him though heaven and back.

Little kisses began peppering on his face, and Tiso sighed exhaustedly, mouth hanging open as he gasped. He opened his eyes a little, and the image of her above him was spinning.

“Was that good? You did so well little thing, just what I wanted.” She nuzzled into his jaw, and Tiso whimpered at her words. “So responsive, and so well behaved. You must have really needed this, you came so hard for me.”

He lolled his head back to gaze at his bound wrists, and murmured as she kissed along his jaw line. “Can- can you untie me now.”

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet.” She said, laughing softly at his look of horror. “I know you can give me one more, I still need my own release, remember?” She helpfully reminded him by grinding her drenched slit into his carapace. His breath caught.

Even the thought of having her ride him into completion was enough to get Tiso’s blood hot again, and the devious, hungry glint in her silver eyes was impossible to resist.

“Ughh, you’re cruel.” He protested, ignoring God Tamers snort at his comment. “J-just, just give me a moment. I’m… Not so much this time… okay?”

She grinned, shivering with anticipation. Her own body was burning wild with desire, thighs glistening with fluid from the outrageously erotic display he had given her. “Alright. I’ll treat you gently little warrior, seeing as you feel so delicate.” She taunted, before smoothing it over with a kiss to the forehead.

With how hypersensitive Tiso was, it didn’t take much to stir the excitement back up. A few heated kisses to his neck and a sharp bite to the pulse point had him moaning again, shivers squirming under his shell. She felt his cock start to stiffen, still coated in slick, and found it hard to resist rubbing against it. Just that simple action was unexpectedly delightful. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, groaning huskily as she throbbed in need.

They both gasped, Tiso flushing bright red and rolling with her. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen her do, and his exhaustion was forgotten as she ground her own pleasure from him, crooning into his neck. Her body lay heavy against his, and the heat emanating off her was almost suffocating. Her wet opening slid over him in a rhythm and he tugged at his damned bindings, unable to stop her taking what she wanted.

A sudden a flash of pleasure made him jerk, and the angle of his hips must have altered as she bit down hard to smother a cry, the tip of his arousal rubbed against her clit.

“Aah! Ow!” He flinched at the pain but was more surprised at the thrill that shuddered through him, both from the sharp sting and from her reaction. His fingers gripped the rope tightly and used it to help him rut against her swollen bump, feeling dizzy from how maddening it all was.

She arched, tilting her head back with a blissful expression, mouth open and eyes shut tight. Her antenna flickered back and forth so fast they were almost buzzing. With a hum, she rocked forwards and lifted herself up. Tiso barely had a spare thought before she slid down onto his cock, bracing herself with a hand on his chest.

“Oohhhhh! Mmn…” His moan was shamefully much louder than hers. Every nerve was squeezed in the best, most delicious way, so much it hurt. He felt her spasm around him, tight and wet and perfect, and hot waves crashing down his shell. The raw feeling was almost too much already, still exceedingly tender and overstimulated. Yet watching and feeling her take all of him was enough to make him endure it. It wasn’t like he really had a choice anyway.

God Tamer sighed in bliss, gyrating a little to feel the tug at her inner walls. So hot, so filling, touching in all the right places and _oh_ she was going to enjoy this.

“Mmm yesss.” She hissed, beginning to roll her hips up and very slowly down, savouring every bit of pleasure that pulsed inside her. The sounds that she pulled from Tiso were divine, though watching him writhe and yank at his restraints to no avail was almost as satisfying. She was completely in control, and she knew it was driving him crazy as she took her sweet time riding him.

His hips bucked up restlessly, and the force at which they collided hilted him fully inside her with a jolt. She gasped as the tip bashed awkwardly against her, and Tiso froze at the ice in her glare. She growled in warning, scratching his shell with her claws before beginning to thrust down in earnest, fluid dripping from where they joined.

Unexpected pleasure bolted through her as she fiercely drove down onto him, racking her body with tremors. She almost cried out but bit her lip to cover it, angling her hips to stimulate the cluster of nerves near the back that she could never quite reach. It made her head spin, vision hazy, but it gave her a wild thrill to see her captive jerking as she punished him.

Every time she slid down, she bashed against his pelvis, preventing him from bucking. It knocked the breath out of him, ensuring that he yelped every time she hit the base. He was shaking and gasping as she picked up a brutal pace, sliding tightly against him and driving him insane with pleasure. The friction was overwhelming, and his legs bent as the searing heat sparked deep into his shell.

Despite having come twice already, her ruthless stimulation started to tease another from him, burning deep in his shell. Every slide of her hips became more intense, and he felt his heart racing as his head fell back. The vibrations that crashed through his carapace were exquisite as she pounded into him and made his limbs weak. That charge started creeping closer and hotter as he shook more and more.

“Ohh! Ohhmnn Tamer. I- I’m-” He stuttered, head rolling as she rode him faster, pushing his mind into delirium.

She moaned softly, feeling herself start to tighten as well. The hand on his chest slid further up and she followed it, arching over him again and spreading her legs a little more. With one arm braced by his shoulder, the other roughly grasped his antenna and dragged along it.

Tiso choked on a sob as he thrashed, now at a perfect angle to thrust into her slit as she ground down on him. She didn’t seem to mind anymore, actually encouraging him to rut inside her as she tugged on his hypersensitive feelers.

The charge was blinding now, desperate and agonising and making him drool, but although it overpowered all his senses and made him wail, it wouldn’t let him peak. He whimpered, frantically moving against her, endlessly stimulated, but it remained unbearably out of reach. 

“Whats wrong little fool, do you want to come?” She asked, rolling the tip between her claws.

His arms yanked hard at the rope, and God Tamer released his antenna to drop her head to his ear.

She rocked hard down onto him, walls spasming, and purred low. “Then come for me my little fool, come now. You’re so close, just a bit more, you’re doing so well. Little fool, don’t you feel good? You want this. Come for me. _Come for me Tiso_.”

Everything went white as her voice finally, finally pushed him over the edge. He bucked with a shout, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, and she muffled him with a hard kiss. He felt her jerk and moan into his mouth, gripping the sheets tightly as she clenched around him, following him into ecstasy.

They shuddered together, rolling just the slightest bit to ride out the surges of pleasure. It took a few minutes for the charge to fully ebb away, and it left God Tamer feeling delightedly satisfied, a warm glow settling inside her shell.

She pulled away, chirring as her arms stretched up behind her. She rolled her head, flexing her shoulders back before getting up with a content sigh. It was hard for her to not giggle at Tiso, who looked like he’d been dragged within an inch of his life. He barely even noticed when she reached over and untied his poor wrists, unfolding the material from the bed frame. His arms dropped like weights, landing gracelessly about his head. If it wasn’t for his heavy panting she’d have thought he was dead.

The bed creaked as God Tamer got up, and Tiso cracked open an eye as she disappeared into another room somewhere, leaving him in silence. His hands hurt, although to be honest everything hurt, and it took him a while before he gathered the strength to pull himself up, leaning heavily against the back wall. The pounding of his heart drummed through his post climax haze, only adding to his exhaustion.

He supposed that was that then.

Stomach sinking, he gingerly willed his trembling limbs to move, ignoring the shame that welled up inside him. Reluctantly, and with a lot of effort, he gathered up his crumpled hood. Before he could attempt to get up however, she returned. A towel was swung across her shoulder, and she was glistening with residual dewdrops.

“Here” She said, tossing the towel over to him where it landed by his feet “You can clean up with that”

It was embarrassingly painful as he leaned over to reach it, and while he was busy God Tamer began picking up her discarded armour, placing them neatly with her helmet in a large storage chest. She shook the water off her antenna with a flick, before heading back and tossing the used towel into a basket near the corner.

“Do… do you want me to go?” Tiso asked, looking pointedly at a crack in the opposite wall.

Her head tilted a little, and she smiled. “What, after everything I did to you? No, you rest here. I’ll make you comfortable, don’t worry.”

He collapsed back again, limbs sprawling with a relieved sigh. He was so tired, it tugged heavily at his mind despite the evening not being that late. Her bed was just so warm and comfy.

She shoved him over a bit, and he shuffled to make room as she crawled next to him. “Are you alright? You did so well, next time I’ll try not to torment you so.” The blankets were yanked out from under him, and she shook them out a little before draping them back over the top.

“Mmhm.” He mumbled wearily into the pillow. “I guess… It was good though… Wait, next time?” He lifted his head to look at her, and God Tamer’s shoulders shook a little as she laughed.

“Well, only if you want to. I’m sure you’ll be able to find a free evening when you’re not busy getting destroyed in the arena.” She sniggered. Her arms wrapped around his middle and pulled his back to her, snuggling in to him as he flushed. “I’ve got to say, it was captivating watching you lose yourself little fool. I’d love to do it again.”

He couldn’t really find it in him to complain about that, so with an exasperated sigh he let himself get cosy in her embrace, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent at least half and hour yelling "DO THEY HAVE LUNGS?? I NEED TO KNOW HOW DOES TISO BREATHE?? SPIDERS HAVE BOOK LUNGS BUT DO THE OTHER BUGS HAVE SPIRACLES??? HOW BIG ARE THEY? ARE THEY LARGE ENOUGH THAT DUE TO OXYGEN REQUIREMENTS SPIRACLES WOULDN'T SUFFICE?? TEAM CHERRY I NEED TO KNOW!!!"  
> Also this is the longest and most detailed story I've ever written and I don't know how to feel about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Exceptional fanart for this fic that makes me melt whenever I look at it.  
> [Link](https://twitter.com/BugsThicc/status/1147243526922690563)  
>  [Link](https://privatter.net/i/3799892)


End file.
